


Princess Hours

by Wonderful_Dreamer15



Category: Goong | Princess Hours (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Secrets, Mild Language, Modern Royalty, Nephilim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderful_Dreamer15/pseuds/Wonderful_Dreamer15
Summary: In the beautiful Idris, the monarchy still rules the country. Clary Fairchild was just a normal girl expecting to enter Alicante Academy and becoming a great artist, but her life changes when she's forced to marry hateful Crown Prince Jonathan, while both of the heirs try to win the throne and her heart, Will love ever come between these two young and very different people? What secrets from the royals and her own family will be revealed?





	1. Preview

In Idris, one of the most beautiful countries in Europe and the world, the monarchy still exists.

The Herondale family has ruled Idris for more than a hundred years, from Edmund Herondale to the current kings: Stephen and Celine. However King Stephen's father: King Marcus, had another child with a different woman: Phoebe Gladstone, before he married Queen Imogen, she had the child and she named him Robert, they both were considered as part of the monarchy too.

When King Marcus died, Phoebe married a noble man: Andrew Lightwood, because she didn't want her child to be called a Herondale, and like that the Herondales and the Lightwoods shared the palace, but only one son could have the throne and Stephen got it. Later, after a secret affair with a servant of the palace, the widow Queen made her son marry another girl: Celine Montclaire, while Robert Lightwood, he married a noble girl: Maryse Trueblood.

Both of the late King's sons had children of their own, King Stephen had Prince Jonathan, and Prince Robert had Prince Alexander and Princess Isabelle.

Nowadays, Prince Jace and his cousin Alec study in Alicante, Princess Isabelle is traveling around the world. But, what will happen when they both find out that their grandpa arranged a marriage with a plebeian girl? The only way to get the throne is marrying Clarissa Fairchild, the granddaughter of one of late King Marcus's friends. Who will become the king of Idris? What royal family secrets will be revealed? Will a royal wedding come as it was planned?


	2. Giving your Life away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Clary and Jace, their lives, families, friends, expectations... and the biggest secret kept from them.

*Clary's POV*

My name is Clarissa Adele Herondale Fairchild Morgenstern, crown princess of Idris. If you're wondering it, no, I wasn't born as a princess, a terrible mistake and cruel secret took me where I am now. Who would have imagined that this was my fate? Although I hated the idea at the beginning, now I see all my life passing by and think… "How could I have resisted so much?"

Love is a silly and short promise, but when it gets to your heart, it's hard to let it go.

*General POV*  ** _A year, 3 months before_**

"Fairchild, Clarissa" announced the Art Teacher calling Clary, this was the first day of the rest of her life, if she passed the exam all her dreams would be a step forward to come true, she just needed a 7 over 10!

"Here! " She answered crossing her fingers for good luck. _-Have a little faith, Clary! You're talented, you really are…-_ her thoughts encouraged her.

"Your score was 9, 35 over 10, you made it, Congratulations!" He said leaving her test on his table again. Her heart stopped beating for a moment and she shouted in excitement, all her partners looked at her as a crazy person, but she didn't care, she got in!

"Thank you very much!" She squealed in excitement while leaving the classroom to meet up with her entire life best friend: Simon Lewis, she had known him since they were babies. They were neighbors, they said their first word together, they went to the same school and now they were both waiting to enter Alicante Academy, the best (and most expensive) university in all Idris, but only with a scholarship, that's what the test was for, and she passed it. Clary went to the main hall and there she found Simon looking also very excited.

"How much? " He asked first at looking at her trying too hard to contain his emotion.

"9, 35! And you? "She said taking him by the shoulders with a little difficulty, she was really short but they'd never cared about that; any tall guy needed a short best friend.

"9, 30! We're in, Pumpkin! "He said happily, he lifted her with a hug and they both screamed together, excitement wasn't enough to describe what they were feeling.

"We have to celebrate this! " She said, and he winked at her in response.

"You can bet that, I won't let you sleep tonight! " he assured her, she patted him friendly on his arm as they went through the door.

"No way, I have to begin with my sketches and you have to give your new guitar some use, you know make up some songs for your class…" she said reminding him that he had entered the Music Class and they both had to start working hard.

"Right, but the real classes don't begin until tomorrow and…" he was about to say when one of the thousand bodyguards that appeared out of nowhere told them to move away.

"Here we go…" she said with an angry expression, perfectly knowing what was about to take place, as if it had been the hapening of the century!

"Hey, your mother told us about this. I'll quote her: _That Academy has even more guards than a prison!_ _But well, if you want to study with Mr. Prince Charming I don't see why should I stop you_ , we knew this was going to happen…" he said making his best impression of Clary's mother, Jocelyn.

"That freaking prince, I don't even understand why he keeps coming to the Academy, don't they have servants to do all the work for them? What does he even study? How to stop being an arrogant and dependent cry baby?!" she didn't sound happy at all, and she had all the right to hate the Crown Prince Jonathan, for what she saw on the TV and what everyone always said about him, he was a total asshole! And we was about to become the ruler of her dear Idris, not fair at all!

"Calm down, Clary, They could send you to jail for that…" he warned whilst she responded with her I don't give a damn face and watched as Prince Jonathan came out of his limo and talked to his friends Jordan Kyle and Sebastian Verlac, the 3 of them were some of the few students that could actually pay the semesters in the Academy, "Money makes the world go round" had sung a clever and beautiful actress once in a broadway musical, and she was still damn right to the day.

"Show your respects to his Majesty" said one of the guards when the prince was close to them. Simon made a lazy bow but Clary stayed right where  and how she was, he stared at her, ith somehting like fear on his eyes.

"Do it, it's just once, we won't see him around this oftem" he whispered,

"No, I don't want to" she said back, making sure the object of her angriness heard behind his human wall.

"Plebeians, they're all the same…" the prince walked past his guards and didn't bother giving her a single glimpse.

"Excuse me? " she exclaimed, making the blond turn around somewhat annoyed; Simon knew it wasn't going to end well...

"Your mommy didn't tell you that you had to be kind with those who are superior? " He said looking at her with contempt.

"You're no superior to me, fool! " She answered and the prince's friends squealed in a manner that surely indicated trouble.

"I can't believe they just let anybody enter this school, someone needs to teach this people some respect" he said  not being too afected by the lose tounge of another miss Nobidy and went back to talk to Jordan and Sebastian as they entered the Academy.

"Can you believe him?!" She shouted when the Lunatics Court was already too far to hear her.

"Can I believe him? Yes, he was born a prince! Can I believe you? No! We have to give a good impression or everyone here will hate us, you know how they love Jonathan" Simon said, he was right once again, every girl in Idris loved Prince Jonathan and every guy in Idris wanted to be Prince Jonathan, that just made her hate him more.

"Well I swear by my beloved grandpa, who's now in heaven, that I'll never… ever! Love that jerk! Never in my life!" She said and they took a cab to Clary's house. 

* * *

 

_Jocelyn was cooking lunch  when the phone rang._

Her husband Luke wasn't at home and her daughter must have been too busy with the audition; but everything was doing just fine, she was convinced of that, she hadn't felt that kind of peace since... her ex husband had left their home. Yes, everything was alright... until she had to answer the phone.

"Hello? " She said, she didn't want to believe that she, the dowager queen Imogen, was calling her. That it was that time she always knew would come but never would be ready to accept it.

" _Dear Jocelyn, how are you?_ " the queen said with her always sweet and charming voice that everyone loved, but Jocelyn just didn't want to love that voice, she didn't want to love the monarchy as everyone in Idris did.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, majesty. " She said, but she wasn't really grateful.

" _How is little Clary? You know that she is the reason why I call…_ " she said, Jocelyn knew that perfectly. Her father's agreement, the promise that poor Clary had to go trough for her own good, she just didn't want to acknowledge that the kings would take her baby girl away.

"She's doing great, majesty, but… I was wondering… she's still seventeen years old, isn't she a bit young… couldn't we wait a bit more until she's ready?" She asked with a faint hope of convincing the queen, though she knew it wouldn't work.

"Oh, darling… I wish we could, but… our Jace is turning eighteen soon and he won't be able to access to the throne if the marriage doesn't happen as it was planned, I understand it's hard, but it has to be done, dear." she replied, and it wasn't that Jocelyn didn't know... she'd known since Clary was born, she'd always known it perhaps was the only way to give her daughter a worthy life... for all that they had been through.

"But I heard that Prince Alexander is coming back soon; shouldn't he be taken in consideration too? " She was looking for every single excuse to avoid Clary's destiny.

" _Ah right, our Alec, as he's not completely a Herondale… he won't be able to access to the throne, unless he claims it, and the Crown Prince's birthday is in 2 days, it simply has to be done... I'm sorry, I know there's never a proper way to process a happening of this kind_ " the Queen was a woman that believed in justice and knew how tirelessly a mother's heart worked, but even she could not change the late King's rules.

"I understand majesty. Don't wprry, but if you allow me... could I have a little time to explain the situation to her? She… needs to know what will happen" she surrendered, drowning in anguish, thiking of how she could tell her poor daughter something like that.

"Of course, dear, of course. The Consort Queen Celine will have an audience with her within two days, prepare her well… Celine is very demanding when it comes to my grandson. "She forewarned her and that just made Jocelyn even more worried about her own child.

"Until then, majesty. Thank you for everything" she said goodbye and hung up. Luke got to their house right in time to see the reason of his wife's distress.

"Who was it?" he shut the door behind him.

"the Queen Mother, It's time..." she announced, with her arms tight around her slim frame.

"Already? But she'd still an undergae..." he reacted just like her, Jocelyn walked in his direction and embraced him.

"I know, but the prince is turning eighteen in two days, she says there's no more time, and Prince Alexander is no use in this case. " She told him.

"Then… it will be what it has to be…" He said as he tried to calm Jocelyn down and himself in the way, kissing her forehead.

 

* * *

 

 _Jace was sitting in his every day table with his friends Jordan, Sebastian and Aline, his "girlfriend." or so, they were dating..._  She wasn't exactly a noble girl but she had a high status in the society, her father Patrick Penhallow owned over 14 factories in Idris, she was studying to be a professional ballerina as her mother Jia had been. Jace had had an uncomfortable doubt and rushed idea o his head when he saw her that morning, so why wouldn't he let it out without making a fuss of it?

"What if we… get married? " He said to her not paying much attention tp anything in particular, Aline almost choked with her latte.

"What?!" She almost yelled. You'd think it was weird such reaction and sure! she wanted what every girl wanted: a good husband, a nice house, a cute family… but not at eighteen

"Let's-get-married, do I have to spell it for you?" he reppeated with his usual hint of pride and sarcasm.

"But… we're on second semester! What about the school? What will I tell my parents? " She was about to go crazy with confusion and indignation, he might've been the prince and all but what kind of proposal was that?!

"You won't have to worry about that, you'll be the crown princess! " He assured her, as if there was anything better to life than being his wife!

"Why… Why now? "She asked scared, she wasn't even sure if she loved him or not, they had been "dating" for like 3 months, but it seem more like a game than a relationship.

"Look, my parents told me that my grandfather had made a promise with a friend of his: that the oldest of his grandchildren would have to marry this man's granddaughter to get the throne, and as Alec can't be the king because of his family… I will have to succumb to the curse, so I said to myself… If I have to marry someone to become the king… why don't I marry a friend of mine? And problem resolved! "He explained freely, as  if his words wouldn't hurt or bother her, he wanted her not because he loved her but because he saw her like a simple solution to his problems?!

"I'm not your toy, Jace. " She stated, frowining.

"I didn't say I wanted to play with you… I said that I wanted you to be my wife…" he continued like nothing bad had really happened... he sometimes was so unbearable!

"I heard what you said! But you can't just do with me whatever you want to! Besides, I got selected for an audition for the International Dancing Contest in Beijing, you know how much people want that spot? I don't have time to think about marriage right now and I'm not going to marry you just because you don't want to marry someone else…" she said and left the table, not looking back to him.

"Ok, just remember you said _No_ to the future king of Idris! " He shouted to her shamelessly and everyone in the cafeteria started to whisper things, Jordan and Sebastian approached him.

"You just proposed to my cousin? " Sebastian asked.

"What the heck, man?!" said Jordan.

"I already told you! I don't want to marry some Mrs. Nobody to get the throne! " He said irritated.

"But, she said no…to you…" Jordan said, Jace was about to hit him but him decided it was no use to create and scandal, besides there were something like "friends".

"Well, just prepare to meet Mrs. Nobody, because Aline surely won't come back, and don't even ask her to go to the wedding" Sebastian laughed and Jordan followed him, Jace's life was about to get ruined.

"I hate you guys" he said and just left, nobody would dare to stop him. Jace's life had been really difficult since he was a little child, though he lived in a beautiful and big palace, he spent most of the time on his own, learning how to be the perfect, respectful and lovable crown prince instead of doing what every normal boy would do, his parents were always busy and he could hardly see his cousins because of the family differences and everything.

But when he was with Izzy and Alec, he was really happy, they did everything together but they had to do it hiding from their parents, they didn't like the kids hanging around. But the Lightwoods knew it wasn't his fault so they always forgave their aunt and uncle for pushing Jace away from them, until the day of their graduation. Isabelle and Alec decided they had no real future in the palace, so the princes decided to study abroad, Izzy in every single country she could go and Alec was finishing his studies in London. Jace missed them and he felt lonelier than he had ever felt, he couldn't talk to his parents to ask for help because that wasn't what a good prince would do, or so they told him. And now he had to marry someone he didn't even know! Sometimes he just wanted to stop being who he was for a moment and live a real life instead of a royal life. And the marriage thing, what was with royal commitments that left all emotion behind?!

* * *

 

 _Clary run up the stairs and entered her house very quickly and Simon could hardly follow her_. Her parents were sitting in the living room with tense expressions that their daughter luckily didn't see, but her best friend did. Jocelyn got up to greet her.

"I guess that face of yours mean you got in" she said, Clary nodded energetically.

"Congratulations, honey!” her mother exclaimed prideful, holding her as she bounced excitedly.

"Good Job, little girl, we didn’t doubt you for a second" Luke congratulated her and ruffled her hair, messing it up a little.

"I also got a scholarship too, you know? But of course, I’m not as pretty and as much of a daughter to you like she is” Simon looked to the floor, apparently hurt, but they knew how he liked to joke around.

"Oh, you know you’re almost like a son to us. Congratulations, Simon!" the mother said and kissed his cheek, making him smirk while thanking her.

"Granville would be so proud of you…" Luke said to Clary. She had loved her grandfather more than anything in the world, he had been there when she was born, he had held her and sang lullabies until she fell asleep, he had seen her take her first steps along with Simon, he had taught her how to draw instead of Jocelyn and since then she took her sketchbook wherever she went to, and she had been there for him when her grandma Adele died. She looked at her grandpa's picture that was on the coffee table, she took it on her hands.

"You really think so? " Clary said with tears in her eyes, she missed her grandpa so much she could hardly admit it.

"Of course, dear. This was the dream of both of you, wasn't it?" Jocelyn said rubbing her daughter's arm.

"Yeah, I just wish he could be here to see it" she said leaving the picture where it was. Granville Fairchild had died 3 years ago, a couple of days after Jocelyn and Luke got married, Clary used to say that when his grandpa left, he had taken a part of her heart with him, and no one could every fill that space inside her again.

"And he would have wanted that too…" her stepfather assured her.

"Um, I don't want to ruin the moment, honey, but… speaking about your grandfather… "She was about to say but her husband stopped her, it just wasn't the moment.

"What about him?” Clary wanted to know.

"He also would have wanted us to celebrate this! Let's go to eat what your mom made and then we can go somewhere else. “Jocelyn thanked him in a whisper and they went to the dining table. They kids told them about their first experience in the Academy, of course Clary didn’t tell them about her encounter with the Crown Prince, that would’ve just mad everyone uncomfortable in such a wonderful day! She wouldn’t let him or anyone ruin her perfect moment, finally she was getting all she ever wanted and no one could take it away from her!

"So, where are we going now?" asked the redhead when they were done talking and eating.

"I have an idea…" Luke announced.

"And I’m sure it’s a really, really fun one, but I have to go now… My mom is waiting for me; she said that Becky was going to call. But thank you all for everything!" Simon said taking his things with him

"Tell her I said hello and that I miss her!” she told him as he went through the door. Becky was Simon's sister; she was studying in Switzerland, and she was also a very close friend for her and her own brother.

"Got it!” He waved at them and closed the door.

"So…?! The youngest insisted.

"Why don't we… visit the palace?” Jocelyn suggested, sharing her husband’s idea.

"What?! You said we were going to celebrate, not anger me to death! I went to that freaking palace in every single school excursion! Can we just go somewhere else?" she protested, but her parents still thought it was a good idea, she couldn’t tell why!

"Oh, c'mon dear! Where’s your patriotism? " Her mother asked her, she scowled.

"It went away right after you said palace" she answered, Luke helped her mother with the dishes while she melted on the chair like a grumpy five year old.

"I promise it will be fun" her mother said and gave her daughter a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah sure” she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms to her chest.

 

And there she was again, the same tourist area of the palace that she had always gone to. Looking at the same photos and family trees framed in gold, listening one more time to the pitiful story of King Marcus's and how he had a child before marrying the Queen Mother, watching the crown jewels no one could have ever even approached to and pretending she loved them, well, all that she could do in that place was: pretend.

"Wouldn't it be nice to live in a wonderful palace like this?” Jocelyn told her, and she wondered how she couldn’t tell she was not fond of the idea by just looking at her.

"Sure, if you want to live for the rest of your days locked in a horror mansion with despicable people… yeah, who wouldn't want that?" She replied, her mother sighed.

"And what do you think about him…?” Luke winked pointing at Prince Jonathan's portrait, Clary pulled out her _seriously?_ face this time.

"Right, I've heard that every girl in Idris would love to be his… you know… girlfriend… "what was with them that day?

"I would prefer to be eaten by a giant rabbit.” She said and turned away from her parents. She needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

"It's a lost case, I tell you…" Jocelyn said to her husband.

"What else can we do? Remember what your father wanted for her. We have to tell her, tonight.” Luke answered. It was now or never.

 

* * *

 

 _When they got home, Clary was really annoyed and tired but they oh so prudently decided to have a little talk with her._ She was about to go to her room when Luke told her to sit down with them for a bit.

"There's… something we need to discuss" her mother announced nervously.

"What is it?” she was getting concerned about their suspicious attitude form all day long.

"We need you to be understanding and reasonable, ok?" her stepfather tried to soothe her, and failed.

"Okay…" she nodded just wishing they’d end with it fast and painless.

"Do you know what this is?” Her mother said giving her a small box, she opened it. It was a golden ring with an "H" and a heron pattern engraved on it.

"A ring?” she guessed, raising her eyebrows.

"But not just any ring, it's a family ring…" her parents held hands, making her shiver, they did that when they were about to tell her something big.

"Well, it’s certainly not from our family” she didn't know anyone with a last name that began with an "H"; she was starting to get confused.

"Um, do you remember that your grandpa used to talk a lot and hang out with that person he called _"his longtime friend"_?” Her mother asked, Clary did remember.

"Yes, but I don't understand what does my grandpa have to deal with this… and what do _I_ have to deal with this?” She asked taking the ring and observing it carefully. Nothing seemed very clear at that moment.

"You see, my father was very close to his longtime friend and as they were like brothers… they made a promise… that both of their grandchildren would get married when they turned 18…" Jocelyn began to explain.

"And…?” she wasn’t really sure of wanting to hear the end of it now.

"Well, your grandpa's friend was… late King Marcus and you know who his direct grandson is…" Luke continued, knowing there wasn’t really a swift or easy way to tell her about something as huge as that.

"And you are my father's only granddaughter.” Jocelyn finished.

"Wait, so you're saying that…" Clary was starting to process what they had said, but it just sounded crazy… no way…

"Darling…" her mother was trying to calm her daughter even before she could answer something.

"No, no, no! I'm not… this cannot be true! "She got up from the couch and began walking around the room, trying to process the abruptly acquired information.

"Clary, just listen to us…" Luke tried to explain but she wouldn't let him finish.

"No! I'm not going to do it! You hear me?! I would rather die than doing it! “She threw the ring away violently, not caring where it could’ve landed.

"But, honey…" Jocelyn attempted to make her understand again.

"No, mother! I said no! This stupid arrangement has nothing to do with me! I… didn't even know! How can you try to make me marry someone just like that?" the redhead hadn’t wanted to make such a scene, but she was just overwhelmed. She was just starting to live the life she wanted… she couldn’t give it up by somebody else’s decisions for her.

"It wasn't our choice.” Her stepfather continued.

"It isn't even _my_ choice, Luke! And _I'm_ the one who has been committed to a motherfucking stranger! “She interrupted, finally losing her temper and letting the tears fall.

"Clarissa!” her mother hadn’t expected such a furious reaction from her, of course… at that moment she could hardly understand what she was feeling.

"No! No! I don't want to… I won't do it…" Clary sobbed inconsolably, her life, her dreams; her plans were being taken away…

"Try to think it through, darling… I know this isn't easy" her mother said and hugged her while she cried her eyes out.

"It's not fair! How could I throw my life away like that?!"

"I know, precious, but understand that… If the wedding doesn't take place, the prince will never get to the throne… and remember that this was what your grandpa decided, he wanted only the best for you. And a promise is something you have to fulfill” it seemed that no matter what she said, they wouldn’t listen.

"Exactly! This is what _he_ decided! Not me! This is my life! Why would he do this to me? “She tried to think why her grandfather would want such an inflexible future for her…

 "Forget it; I won't make her do it…" Luke surrendered stealing Clary from her mother's arms.

"But the Dowager Queen is counting on us…" Jocelyn insisted with a faint hint of desperation on her eyes.

"I don't care, she's _my_ daughter… and she's right, this is her life, Jocie! She won't marry anyone if she doesn't want to, we’ll figure something out…" he finally said as the shaky child held tight onto him.

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, after talking the matter over and over again and she heard their reasons for supporting or forgetting the idea, they left the choice on her hands, as if it had to bed. At last she felt a little calmer and went to bed, or…that's what her parents thought. She was listening to them from the stairs, wondering how could they even consider giving her off to the palace like that… they’d said she’d live a good, better life, but she already had everything she needed and wanted…

"I just want the best for her… and I'm sure that that is what my father wanted too. Raziel knows what we’ve been through in this family, it’s not easy… but at least she’ll struggle a bit less, I believe" Jocelyn confessed, Clary’s heart sunk inside her chest.

"I know, Jocie… but how can we force her to do something like that? A marriage is something serious, you know that! You married twice! " Luke said; they didn’t usually talk about her biological father ,Valentine was something they, and specially her took long to get over.

"Yes, I know… please just don’t mention his name when he’s the entire reason of our misery" She answered exasperate “but its Clary who we’re talking about now...”

"We'll have to talk to Imogen and tell her that she's not going to do it" he stated, running his hands through his hair.

"What will happen with the prince, then? Who’ll become King?” she remembered suddenly how the choice would affect not only their family but the entire nation. More than just a promise, it had become an agreement and requirement for the next King of Idris.

"I hardly care about that; I bet they'll find someone to marry that annoying little prince in less than two days! We can only answer for our kid’s decision and that’s as far as we can do”

"You're right… I just can't stop thinking that I'm letting my father down, after he did so much for us when… when Valentine left, he did what he could to protect and take care of us all, and you know Clary was his adoration…” She said sounding awfully sad. Clary covered her face with her hands, embarrassed; of course, everything they did was always for her own benefit, and there she had been throwing tantrums!

"It’s no one’s fault… The past is the past and Clary’s future is no game” he took Jocelyn’s hand and she turned around to be welcomed by his arms.

"He just wanted her to be happy, safe… that she never had a hole so big to fill ever again…” well, yeah, Valentine hadn’t been the best father of them all… but he had been the man she’d grew up with, and was a wonder of a parent when he wanted to. But then he left without saying a word, her grandpa died, Jonathan went abroad… and she would’ve been totally alone if it hadn’t been for her friends and them.

"I understand, but maybe… this is not the best way to do it. C’mon, we’ll figure something out, we always have; _you_ always have, she won’t get hurt again."

"I’ve done as much as I could, Luke but I’ll never be able to give her the kind of comfort and safety the Kings will… just imagine it, they’re willing to take a common girl into their home and make her the next Queen of the nation” Jocelyn kept giving turns and turns to it.

"She doesn't need the kings…she needs her family and that’s it, you know she’s never desired such a fancy life, she’d happy with was she has… and we’ll make sure it stays that way"

"I hope you're right." Her mother sighed.

She felt miserable at that moment, she didn't want to marry someone she knew she hated and would hate even more if she had to share her life with him, but on the other hand she didn’t want them to feel so worried and lived their entire life making sure she was alright. She didn’t want to let her grandpa down…

If she said yes, her life would surely go on a distinct direction she hadn’t seen coming and was not convinced she could keep up with.

But if she said no, she would always feel guilty about not making her family proud, about not helping them out in any way she could… and being a selfish coward.

If she went through it, she’d do it for the love she held for her dear ones… but she couldn’t stop thinking that marriage should be all about… a different kind of love…

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! SO this is the first chapter, and I must tell you that this is something I started writing when I was fourteen, I did rewrite it a bit but I'll apologize if you can still find any mistakes. Also, I know Clary's POV was a little short, and actually that's perhaps the only thing you'll really read from her perspective until the latest chapters, you'll understand then. I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Saying I do

' _Freaking decisions'_  Clary remembered while waking up, she barely had opened her eyes and the first thing she could think about was "Fuck, I'm getting married". She had two days more to decide what to do and although she wasn't sure about accepting, what her mother had said left her worried. Jocelyn thought that Clary wasn't pleased with her life style, that has a mother she wasn't giving her daughter all the things she wanted and needed, Clary had never complained about the life she had, in fact, she was really happy, but now she could only feel guilty for making her mother think something like that and for being afraid of completing the promise that her loved grandpa had done, and she didn't blame him for anything either. Granville, as her mother had said, always wanted the best for Clary, and that was all that could be said about him. She got up with the last of strength she had and got ready for her first day in Advanced Art Class.

When she went down, her mother and Luke were already eating breakfast, Jocelyn had a little sad expression but Luke held his best poker face. She tried to smile to them.

"Hey, Honey. How did you sleep?" Her mother asked; Clary sat next to her.

"Very well, mom, I just… wanted to apologize" she answered, Jocelyn rubbed her hair.

"You didn't do anything wrong, dear" she assured her.

"In fact, we would have been worried if you had reacted in a different way" Luke laughed.

"No, I mean that I was far too rude with you both. I know this isn't anyone's fault, and I shouldn't have exploded the way I did. I'm sorry" she said and Jocelyn smiled.

"It's ok, dear. Don't worry, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, we understand." Her mother said and stood up to give Clary her breakfast.

"It's your decision, pumpkin" Luke said and for a moment Clary froze. "Pumpkin" only Simon called her like that to bother her, he didn't know about the whole marriage thing, he would go crazy, she was sure about that. But, whatever she decided to do, she had to tell him, she needed him by her side.

"No way, Now I have to tell this to…" she was about to say when the doorbell rang.

"I'll go" Luke said. Clary took out her cell phone willing to tell Simon what she knew so she could get some help while choosing what to do.

' ** _Good morning! Ok, before you call me to yell at me, I need you to be completely open-minded and remember that I'm your best friend since we were inside our mothers. Well, you see, I'm kind of committed to…'_**  she began to write when Luke returned to the table holding a little letter.

"Oh, hell no! I haven't said yes yet and they're already sending wedding invitations?" Clary protested in advance.

"It's not an invitation. In fact, the palace didn't send this." Luke answered.

"What is it then? " Jocelyn asked.

"It's from your brother" he announced, and they both looked at him with their eyes wide opened.

"What does it say?" The head of the house immediately wanted to know.

"Wait a second, Jocie! It's for Clary." He replied and Clary took the letter from his hand and opened it as fast as she could, avoiding cutting herself with the paper though.

It said:

_Dear sister:_

_How are you doing, Angel of Idris? You don't have an idea of how much I miss you, little brat. I feel kind of lonely when you're not around, but I am in denial and I won't come back, that's surely what mom would say, and she's completely right, I'm not coming back for now. Well, I'll tell you that France is fascinating, full of culture and beauty, and I haven't even told you about the little French girls, Mon Dieu! They're lovely and very talented! On a week I'm going to go to Germany, they asked me to do a little work, and so I'm going to the Nazi Nest! (I really hope you're the only one who reads this). Mother told me about your little problem about a year ago, and now that you have not much time before turning 18, I think it's time for you to choose. I know better than anyone that you've never enjoyed the idea of being a dumb and over-protected princess, even when we were little and we played that we were some kind of warriors called "nephilims", the name that Becky invented, do you remember? When I proclaimed myself Jonathan Shadowhunter, the founder of Idris? Remember how we used to laugh at his strange last name? I'm sure you do, you didn't want to be the silly damsel in distress! You wanted to be the hero too! But, Clary, this marriage will mean a lot more than just becoming a jewel of the crown, you'll have the power to change your country and make it a better place for your people. So, if you're asking me if I think you should do this, let me tell you the answer: Yes, I think you should. You know I'm not in love about the idea of my little sister getting married to a very blonde and whimsical crown prince, but if that means that you get to turn into the hero of your own story, I would be more than glad if you accepted. Don't let them change you, redhead, if you want to be the princess, you have all the right to be it, but be that silly princess knowing and being sure about the kind of person you are and where you come from, I'm pretty sure that you'll look gorgeous on Idris' stamps. So, don't forget to write, I absolutely adore reading the crap that you write to me every month. I've talked to dad, he's in Holland right now, and he says that he isn't coming back to Idris either, but I don't see why we should be worried about that. Anyway, I'm very proud of you, and I respect any way you decide to take, I just hope that I helped you somehow._

_Love you crazily, Clary ¡Don't you ever forget that!_

_From: Your older and sexy brother, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern._

_PD: you don't know how much I hate sharing my name with that freaking prince._

_Pd 2: Remember: Those who you miss every day are the people who you truly love. But those who are with you every day in any way they can, they are the people who truly love you._

Clary was smiling insanely; she loved and missed her brother so much. Jonathan had fought with her mother a little when she decided to marry Luke after Valentine left, he said that it didn't felt like a family anymore as his father wasn't around and his grandfather died and he decided to leave the house and go live with him, finally when he got tired of Valentine's attitude, he decided to live on his own. He first went to England, and for three years he had been traveling around Europe and in one occasion he went to Brazil, Clary was absolutely jealous that he could travel so much while she was stuck in her house, without any chance to see the outside world. She almost shed a tear while thinking about her childhood memories with him, Simon and Becky, she remembered the time when her brother gave her the nickname of "Angel of Idris", they were in the center of Alicante looking at St. Raziel's statue, and Jonathan said that Clary looked very much like the angel, she was as pretty and glorious as the angel himself. Nobody but her knew that Jonathan wrote letters to her, she didn't know what her parents would say and it was cute to have a little secret with her brother; she would have to write back soon, either to invite him to the wedding or looking for comfort because her mother would be disappointed if she said no.

"And…?" Jocelyn asked when she was sure that Clary had finished reading the letter.

"He also wants me to marry Mr.  _I sleep on a bed made of gold_ " she answered keeping the letter in her backpack, she'll have to explain all that to Simon and it would help to have some evidence.

"Ok, the question is, Do you want to?" her stepfather asked.

"Hey, I still have one day to think this through, don't pressure me" she begged.

"Alright, honey. Take all the time that you need" her mother said and Clary started eating her food when she remembered she had an unsent text message waiting for her. She deleted what she had written; she would need far for help, and all thanks to her "dear" brother's words.

' ** _Tell the gang to meet us at the Java Jones at 4; I've got news for them'_**

After a while her phone sounded with his answer.

' ** _You're freaking me out, Midget_** ** _._** ** _But ok, I love your surprises'_** _ **.**_

When she went out of her house, Simon was already waiting for her. She went down the stairs.

"You took your time" he said, and she scowled at him.

"It has been like a madhouse in there" she said as they crossed the street and began to walk to the bus stop.

"Why? Your mother's pregnant?" He squealed; she hit him softly in return.

"No, you, dumbass! I don't even know if she still can have kids! It's far worse" she answered.

"Clary, quit it with the drama, I'm hyperventilating!" He protested.

"Ok, ok. But this isn't something easy to say…"she sat on the little bench.

"I don't give a damn; If you can't talk, just draw it then, you're a painter for some reason!" He said desperate sitting next to her.

"Do you think I'll waste my talent drawing something to explain this stupidity? No way!" She said trying to calm him down.

"Just spit it up, Clarissa!" He insisted.

"Fine! Somebody woke up with the wrong foot today… Ok, Simon; I need you to be very comprehensible…" she began; Simon was "starting" to get worried.

"When haven't I been comprehensible?" he asked a little hurt.

"In fourth grade! When I told you that I liked Toby McKenzie, remember?" She complained.

"That kid looked like a raccoon, Clary! I would have been a terrible best friend if I hadn't told you that your taste was awful!" He defended himself, changing the theme for a second"Oh, you little slut! You're distracting me" He said when he discovered Clary's intentions.

"Yes I am…" she confessed.

"Fairchild, just say it! I'm not going to bite you!" He assured her.

"Alright, Simon, I… kind of have a fiancée…" she said nervously, Simon looked at her confused.

"What? Someone proposed to you?" He asked laughing.

"No, jerk! I wasn't even asked to marry him, it turns out that since I was born I have been committed to someone I've only seen on TV!" She said, Simon couldn't stop laughing

"So, you're going to marry Brad Pitt?" He mocked her.

"Stop laughing, Lewis! It's not funny, I mean it" She protested, furious because he didn't understand the seriousness of her situation.

"I can't, I just I can´t believe this… but if your joke means so much to you, ok; who's the lucky one, pumpkin? " He asked trying to control his laughter.

"Prince Jonathan Herondale" she answered, and that just made him laugh even more after the half of a second he took to try to take it in.

"What?! You're going to marry Prince Goldilocks?! Shut up!" He answered making her even angrier.

"It's no joke, Simon!" She screamed finally silencing his nervous giggles.

"No, this isn't funny at all, alright Clary. You don't have to lie to me! What's that you need to tell me so badly?" He asked, this time saying it for real

"That's it" she answered, crossing her arms to her chest.

"Have you been smoking pot or something else and didn't mind to share with me?" He asked.

"No, for Raziel's sake! It's true, my grandfather committed me to the prince when we were little; King Marcus even gave us his family ring" she said excepting Simon to react to the truth.

"You can't be talking seriously, who on earth would do something like that?!" And this time it was Simon who exploded, they had to be friends, it had been destiny that joined them together; they were so alike, and most times enjoyed it, this time though...

"Surprise, my grandpa! You remember that old man I used to love more than I loved my life? Well, he is the cause of my misery!" She responded being both sad and angry, and also confused to add spice to the mess mix…

"But, what the heck? So you have to do it and end of the story? It's your life we're talking about, Clary! You cannot just throw everything away!" Mr. Obvious pointed out and she sighed in distress.

"I know! That's the only thing I've thought for the past 10 hours, even in my sleep!"

"Wait, you can't do this! You're 17 for God's sake! What about the college experiences we always talked about? You know! When we get drunk and you end up kissing Helen for accident or what about our graduation? Our band's first concert, I want you to be there! The first painting you'll ever sell, I want to be there for you! This is our dream, Clary! How can they ask you to marry someone you don't even know?" He cried, now understanding the whys to her weird, uneasy attitude.

"I haven't decided anything yet, Simon. I've got two more days…" she tried to explain, but he didn't let her finish.

"Oh, so you can make your choice, right? Great!" he seemed relieved, big mistake.

"It isn't really my choice! And if it was, you're not helping! Like at all!" she told him, at the verge of losing her head.

"Oh, please! Screw any help you can get! You know what you have to do!"

"And… what exactly is that?" what part of being clueless wasn't he getting?

"Do you even have to ask? Say no! You don't need to marry him! You have your whole life in front of you! You don't need a freaking palace full of people who act like zombies and love the kings because they have to! You don't have to be forced to love him!" he had a point.

"Well, actually, everyone except from you, of course. They want me to do it" she confessed.

"Oh, so now you're going to start listening to others? This is exactly what took you to this situation! You cannot let others live your life for you, it's ridiculous! You have to do what you want to and that's it!" he made it seem so simple, surely because he wasn't the bride to be in that situation.

"That's the thing! I've always done every single thing I wanted not caring about what would happen or how would it hurt the people I love! I'm supposed to grow up, Simon. They know what's best for me…"

"Are you even listening to yourself? Growing up doesn't mean that you have to let your parents treat you like a puppet! It means that you get to make your own decisions! Part of maturing is making mistakes and learning from them, but this isn't just another tinny mistake! This is huge!" ok, he was losing it as well. What a great idea from her, asking advice from someone as hysterical as herself!

"Ok, I know! And you're doing the exact same thing right now! You're trying to make me hesitate and chose what you think it's best! You see?" she was now becoming frustrated.

"So, you're saying you want to do it?" he stated in shock.

"Of course not, but…" she was really regretting telling Simon before she had anyone else's opinion.

"You know what? Fine! Do whatever pleases you! Besides, why should you listen to me? I'm just your annoying geek friend…" he decided to end the conversation for the better. And she thanked him on the inside, buy, was it going to be much more difficult than she'd thought it would be.

* * *

 

" _This is insulting, prince!_ " said Stephen for like the hundred time that morning. Jace rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand why should this be taken so serious… it was practically a prank, father!" He assured the king. Her mother could barely see him, she was ashamed.

"A prank, really? You know that you already have a fiancée! You can't just ask any girl to marry you!" he yelled; they had gotten absolutely, insanely angry when "someone" told them that Jace accidentally proposed to Aline. Not that they ever did anything but to yell at him, for anything…

"I just thought that…" he began to say; but as a good father, you never let your son finish even one sentence when you're berating him.

"That's the problem, Jonathan! You "just thought"! You shouldn't have thought anything! We've told you who you are to marry, and that's not open for a bargain!" he reminded him and put his foot down to it.

"But I didn't even get a chance to meet her! How could I have known? I wasn't trying to be rude, father!" Jace defended himself.

"Well, you were rude, honey. This is totally embarrassing… both for us and your fiancée" his mother said when she could finally talk.

"Mother, I'm sure you understand how difficult this is for me…"

"Don't you try to make your mother shelter you! You're going to be 18 tomorrow, Jonathan! You have to behave like a man and not only that but as the future king of Idris! " His father replied enraged; Jace knew all that but he could help of feeling hurt and frankly lost.

"How do you want me to behave like a man when I've barely had time to behave as a boy? How do you expect me to grow up when I haven´t lived my childhood yet?" Jace accused him. Sometimes the palace felt more like a prison, with much jewels, but still a prison. And neither was the first time that he tried to make them see how alone he was.

"Don't change the topic, mister! You know that what you did was wrong!"

"Stephen, that's enough!" His mother said "Jonathan, you go prepare for school." She ordered standing up in front of his father. Jace was trying not to be to affected by the injustice, he got out from his father's office but stood next the door to listen what they were saying.

" _Dear, try to calm down, he's just a boy…"_ Celine started, always the same conversation.

" _What are you exactly doing, Celine? The kid needs to learn about responsibility! He's not just any other boy_ " Stephen reminded her.

" _I know! But, he's right; we, his position and life have taken away his youth, how can you ask him to think about marriage as a responsibility?_ "

" _It was my responsibility too! And you don't see me crying because of it!_ "

" _Were you sure you wanted it before you married me?"_

" _That doesn't matter…_ "

" _It does, the same way you felt when your father announced our marriage is what your son is feeling right now, try to understand him, Stephen. He can't be not worried or scared about this"_

" _I'm not saying that! I'm asking him to be brave and do what he has to!"_

_"And I'm sure he will, but you have to give him time. This is a delicate matter, and as a mother… I feel really sad that he doesn't get to marry someone he loves, I feel heartbroken and disappointed. But I do understand that this is something he has to do and you… you have to understand that this is difficult for him, alright?"_

_"I'll understand when he dares to grow up!"_  And that was enough for Jace to walk away to his room.

* * *

 

"So, what did your parents say about your little love confession?" Jordan asked Jace sitting next to him on their every day table.

"My father tried to cut my head off" he answered.

"I told you it was a bad idea to date Aline in the first place, I love my cousin but she's weird!" Sebastian said and Jace gave him with a death glare.

"Yeah, I still can accept the fact that she said no, you're the prince! Who in the world wouldn't want to marry you?" Jordan said.

"The same girl who I'm going to have to marry to…" he confessed, his friends stared with curiosity.

"So, you already met Mrs. Nobody?" Sebastian asked winking.

"No, Mother gave me a picture…" he replied, running his hands through his hair to try to relax.

"And how do you know that she isn't one of your crazy fans?" Jordan had to ask.

"Because she's the girl who shamelessly yelled to me yesterday, I wouldn't forget her face! I have to remember my personal list of people to be beheaded …" the Prince complained, while Jordan tried to control his laughter.

"Whoa, so you're having couple issues even before saying "I do"!" Sebastian mocked him, high fiving his friend.

"Seriously, man! That little girl could have eaten you if she wanted to! She hates you badly!" Jordan reminded him in glee.

"You couldn't have chosen a better "Mrs. Nobody" to marry you. No wait! You actually didn't choose her!" Sebastian followed Jordan's laughter. Jace was far too angry and confused to answer to his idiot friends; he preferred to suffer in silence.

_Clary was heading to the Java Jones, without Simon of course, when the tragedy happened._ She was at the Academy door when she saw a lot of blonde curls rushing to her.

"You!" Jace trapped her against the wall. "You're the one who's ruining my life!".

"Excuse me? If I remember well, I'm not the one who forced you to marry me! It was your freaking, stupid grandfather!" She confronted him and intended to free herself from his arms.

"Don't you dare to talk about my grandfather! I swear by Raziel that if you try to even get close to me, you'll regret it! " He threatened her. Clary was irate and absolutely clueless and she knew she just wanted to punch him on the face! But having him so close and full of emotion… made her feel a little strange.

"Well, surprise, smarty pants! If we get married I'm going to get very close to you" she reminded him.

"You're a nightmare… I hate you!" He said and at last let go of her, he walked away without looking back.

"You're not the only one, honey" She responded, loud enough to make sure he'd listen.

* * *

 

"And then I said… you're really cute but I rather brunettes, especially brunettes who don't wear that cheap and garish colored lipstick. " Helen was telling them about other of her many conquers when Clary got to the table. They were sitting in this order: Kirk, Eric, Maia, Helen and at the end was Simon. She decided to seat in between her girlfriends and not next to Simon like she usually did.

"You bitch! Did she hit you?" her only other female friend asked laughing.

"She tried but… twenty shots of tequila don't help when you're trying to give your ex a lesson, I left her on the floor!" the blonde presumed and then she turned to Clary.

"Whoa, you look like hell!" Eric said and she just smiled at him.

"Is it that bad, Clary? Do you have cancer or something?" Maia asked worried taking her hand in hers.

"It's worse than that…" Simon assured her, Maia could have had a heart attack in any moment if it hadn't been for the need to know what was going on exactly.

"Spit it!" Kirk told her , Clary took a deep breath and made the story shorter.

"Ok. You see, my grandfather had a really good friend when he was young; they were so close that they even promised to make their grandchildren marry to each other. Well, it turns out that my grandpa's friend was King Marcus, his grandson is Prince Jonathan, and so… I have decided to marry him…" she explained without hesitating, preparing herself for the bomb to explode. Yet, once again, they simply burst out laughing.

"By the angel! That was some really funny crap, Clary!" Maia consented breathlessly.

"You didn't tell me you were going to accept it…" Simon whispered so only she could hear him.

"Rushed decision, I thought it would be better to end with my misery without giving many turns to it" she answered, and with that little sentence the joking stopped.

"Wait, so you mean it?" Helen begged for clarification.

"Were you paying attention?" She wanted to know.

"Have you gone crazy? That guy is a jerk!" Eric began, giving everyone the green light to start talking at the same time.

"You cannot do this, Clary"

"Are you insane, Clary?"

"Holy shit, Clary! You marry no one unless you're having his child!"

"What the heck, Kirk? That's the only thing that bothers you?" Maia asked, still they were used to his senseless comments.

"I just said what I first thought of you did…" Kirk answered shrugging.

"Well, stop it! I didn't come here so you could also tell me what I have to do or not! I came here because I wanted you to know that this is what I'm going to do!" the redhead was fed up with people trying to tell her what to do with her life, ironically. Yes, it was an obligation for her, but if her grandfather and mother were so convinced about it, there must've been a reason… she somehow owed to Granville.

"Fuck it…" Simon had no more patience or endurance, it was simply more than he could take, stood up and left.

"We're not trying to tell you what to do; we're giving you an advice. Since when are you in love with Jonathan? Why do you even think of accepting?" Helen knew Clary and that just didn't sound like something she would do.

"It's not because I'm in love with him, guys! It's because I've realized it's better for me and my family, I got a call from the Queen Mother today and she said that she would be glad help my parents, my brother and anyone who needed it! I could even do something to help you guys out as well. This isn't because I want to waste my life, it's because I want to protect those who I love. Now, if you could just be good friends and support me with this difficult matter I would be really happy" she ended the discussion and gave them time to process it.

"I think… it could be fun, Clary…" Kirk was the first to cheer her up. The good thing about the goofy friend, she smiled to him as to say thank you.

"Yeah, if you see it that way, it would be interesting to be friends with a funny and crazy princess. Eric agreed.

"You both are drinking far too much…" Maia wasn't as flexible about the idea as them yet.

"It's ok, I guess. We love you… and that won't change just because of a stupid arrangement… I think that you're very brave for doing this" Helen said putting her arm over her shoulders.

"Thank you all, it really means so much to me that I'll have you all to go through this. And Maia… you'll be my bridesmaid…" she announced giggling at her grimace.

"Don't count on that, pumpkin!" Maia was forced to grin.

"But… could you ever get to be ok with it? With some time, you know…" Clary hoped, they were all so important for her. She'd take care of Simon later, he usually didn't stay mad at her for long, but first things first.

"Of course, girl. You're my friend, I don't care if you throw your life away to take care of those who are dear to you, I think that's the coolest thing you'll ever do" she answered and Clary stood up to give them all a hug.

" _All the pain won't be so bad if you have a friend by your side_ , and trust me… I'll make Simon understand" Helen assured her, cracking her knuckles.

"I'll leave it to your talented hands and strong screaming lungs" They laughed with her "So… Someone else is hearing wedding bells?"

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! Ok, so I'll explain a bit this idea of mine… Some of you may have seen Goong or Princess Hours, and this crazy thought of mine just came to light, What if I mixed Goong with The mortal Instruments? What if Jace was and arrogant prince (Like Shin) and Clary had to become a not so pretty and graceful princess? (Like Chae Kyung). What if Alec and Jace were put against each other to get the throne? I've worked on this fanfic for two years on Fanfiction.net and as it's coming to an end I decided to give it another try from the beggining. Later on other characters of the saga will appear, I hope you love this story as much as I do, thank you for reading!


End file.
